tcedfandomcom-20200215-history
Darby Smith
'Darby Smith '''is the main character and the main antagonist in [[Thirlcrest|''Thirlcrest]]. He was played by JustTristyn. Character Description Darby is slightly taller than Clyde, but a bit more slender. He has brown hair in a low fade style with a parting to the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist and a brown leather wristband on his right. At Halloween, he wears a Nazi Officer costume and carries a riding crop which Clyde can wrestle off him. In the winter, Darby rolls his sleeves down and adds a navy blue winter hat with a black stripe to his usual outfit. Characteristics Darby has a very bad reputation among the other students and even staff in the school. He is described by Billy as a sociopath1, Valencia claims that he likes to torture people, and Mr. Galloway claims in Chapter 5 conversational dialogue that he saw Darby in the staff office and that "he can't be up to any good". Darby admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, often imagining he's in charge of a large empire. He was on behavior medication but stopped taking it some time around Halloween, which is also what leads to his betrayal of Clyde and Parker. He has also been a therapy patient of Dr. Sillive. Despite being mentally unstable, he is highly observant, telling Clyde that "nothing escapes his notice". However, he also thinks that friends are for the weak, seeing most people as tools to be used or enemies to be crushed. He tends to call people "friend", regardless of whether he's being friendly or hostile towards them. His insult of choice is "scum". Darby proves himself to be incredibly manipulative, to other students and adults, and highly intelligent, something he constantly reminds others of due to his arrogance and vanity. His background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Miss Teressa speaks poorly of Darby's mother, and Mr. Smith is suggested to be Darby's grandfather since he shares the same surname and complains about the state of the family. Ronald can be heard to mention that Mr. Smith (referencing either Darby's father or Grandfather) was kicked out of Thirlcrest Academy and went to prison. If this were true in reference to Darby's father, it could help explain Darby's behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Darby's bad behavior and unstable personality. Darby is very open about his plan to take over Thirlcrest, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the clique leaders and their bodyguards during Ross in the Hole. Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although most, if not all of his interactions with them took place off-screen. Role in game Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Bosses